Dischord
by Ladyawesome45321
Summary: All Venus Queen wanted to do was be like her father. But when a new meta rolls into town, things get way out of hand. Before she knows it, her whole life is falling apart.
1. Team Quiver

**Venus Queen**

Venus is the fifteen year old daughter of **Oliver Queen** and **Felicity Smoak**. All her life, she has felt as though she didn't belong in this world. Like no one actually cared what she did. So, she developed a reputation as a bad girl. Sneaking around, having sex, getting drunk, partying, etc, etc. But when she becomes the teenage vigilante known as **Dischord** , her life is thrown upside down. Now, she knows. Everything is much worse than she thought.

 **Jupiter Queen**

Jupiter is the sixteen year old daughter of **Oliver Queen** and **Felicity** **Smoak**. She is the exact opposite of her sister. The goodie too shoes, always afraid of breaking the rules and getting into trouble. But, when a dangerous meta human threatens her family, Jupiter finds that there isn't much of a choice. She must break a few rules, if she wants to save them. She must become... **Starbyte**.

 **Gavin Harper**

Gavin is the twenty year old son of **Thea Queen** and **Roy Harper**. Secretly, along with his childhood friends, he has formed a team of vigilantes. His parents don't know, but he is the **Shadow Boxer**. And he's willing to do whatever it takes to save this city.

 **Sarah Diggle**

Sarah is the thirty-seven year old daughter of **John Diggle Sr**. and **Lyla** **Michaels**. After learning she had been erased from time (and then subsequently brought back from the dead) Sarah is a little more than confused.In order to regain some sense of identity, she joins her husband **William Clayton** and his team of vigilantes. She becomes **Sparta**.

 **Zoe Ramirez**

Zoe is the thirty-six year old daughter of **Rene Ramirez** and **Laura Ramirez**. When Zoe was a kid, she witnessed her mother's murder and was taken away from her father for a little while. Due to this trauma, she has developed a hero complex. While her dad fought along side the **Green** **Arrow** as **Wild Dog** , Zoe trained in secret, watching the news, learning every fighting tactic she could. When she was sixteen, she and **William** **Clayton** got an idea. Together -- over time -- they formed a team. And Zoe became **Wild Fox.**

 **John Diggle Jr.**

John is the thirty-three year old son of **John Diggle Sr.** and **Lyla Michaels**. His mother runs the government organization ARGUS, and his father is the vigilante known as **Spartan**. When John discovers his sister, her husband, and his best friend are forming a team of their own, he immediately decides he wants in. (Might as well join the family business right?) He becomes **Hawkcon**. But are his intentions truly as noble as everyone thinks? Or is there an ulterior motive? Something more personal?

 **William Clayton**

William is the thirty-nine year old son of **Oliver Queen** and **Samantha** **Clayton**. When he was a young child, William was kidnapped by the infamous Damien Darhk. After being rescued, he and his mother were relocated, and William momentarily changed his name to Matthew. Though, he soon changed it back, after his mother died in an explosion on the island known Lian Yu. He then went to live with his father, who -- wouldn't you know it? -- was the **Green** **Arrow**. Since discovering the truth about his father's identity, William has admired him greatly. He's made it his life mission to be just like his father. To be **Nightquiver**. But, when trouble reaches his city, he's not sure if he can keep his sisters out of danger, lead the team, protect the city, and continue to keep his identity a secret. As much as he doesn't like the idea, he has no choice but to let his baby sisters join the team.


	2. A Heist

It was a dark night. At first the streets of Star City seemed calm. Then, five figures whooshed into view, driving motorcycles at the highest speed possible. They wore identical, black helmets and leather jackets.

Together, they drove through the city, taking on a pointed formation similar to that of a flock of birds. At the head of the formation, a man in a black hoodie rode a bike as black as night. (Nightquiver) To his left, a woman in black and gold rode a black bike with yellow lights surrounding it. ( Sparta) To her left was another man, dressed in a red and black hoodie, mounted on a red motorcycle. (Shadow Boxer) To the first man's right was yet another man, dressed in green and riding a green bike. (Hawkcon) To this man's right was another woman, wearing a yellow suit and riding a yellow bike. (Wild Fox)

One by one, the team broke off from their formation, each heading in a separate direction. This seemingly random act was actually a well thought out plan that had taken hours to plot, in order to stop an illegal weapons trade.

Sparta and Shadow Boxer veered to the left, riding onto the highway. Hawkcon and Wild Fox drifted to the right, traveling around the highway. Nightquiver continued forward. The plan was to cut the traders off before they reached the end of the highway.

Sparta and Shadow Boxer came upon the truck, each flanking one side. Shadow Boxer withdrew a grappling hook shaped like a boxing glove from his belt.

He fired the weapon, the hook wrapping around the wheels in an instant. For a moment, the wheels stopped turning. The truck slowly came to a halt. Then, the passenger door of the truck opened up, revealing one of their latest baddies. (Or at least one of their cronies.) It was a big, bulky man in a gray muscle shirt. Unfortunately, he also carried an automatic assault riffle.

Shadow Hunter withdrew, dropping behind the truck, as the man opened fire upon the road. As soon as Shadow Boxer was out of the line of fire, the man took out a switch blade and cut the wire from Shadow Hunter's grappling hook.

Sparta sped up, getting in front of the truck and forcing the driver to slow down. The shooter turned to fire at her, but Shadow Boxer sped up again. As he rode, he grabbed one of his gloves from his belt and slipped it on in a less than graceful manner. Once it was nice and secure on his fist, Shadow Boxer maneuvered his bike as close to the truck as he could without crashing into it. He punched the gunsman in the head, knocking him out and sending him flying onto the floorboard of the truck.

"Shit!" the driver cursed. He swerved, trying to get around the vigilantes and avoid the same fate as his partner. But there was no where to run. At the end of the high way's exit, Hawkcon and Wild Fox were waiting for them, blocking the driver's means of escape.

The truck's driver continued forward, planning to get off on another exit.

"Cut him off!" Nightquiver called over the com links.

"We're on it!" Wild Fox said. She turned her bike abruptly, heading for the next exit. Hawkcon wasn't far behind her.

"Hey, you think we can maybe stop at Big Belly Burgers after this?" Hawkcon asked. "I'm starving!"

"Is that supposed to be you asking me out on a date?" Wild Fox snorted.

"No," Hawkcon scoffed. "I'd never take a lady to fast food for a date. I'd take her somewhere classy. Like CC Jitters."

Wild Fox rolled her eyes. "Right," she muttered. "Super classy."

"Guys, focus," Nightquiver told them. "We can worry about our stomachs, when these guys are behind bars, where they belong!"

"Whatever you say, Jr. Green Arrow," Hawkcon nodded.

"That...is much too wordy of a title," Nighquiver responded, shaking his head.

He was waiting, in position, for the truck to pass him by. In his hands, he held a handful of nails. Popping the tires. Old trick. Tried and true. Not everything had to be super high tech and metaish.

Nightquiver spotted Spartan and Shadow Boxer down the road. The truck was moving along, slowly, in between them. Together, with the help of their high tech ARGUS tools, they kept the truck from speeding too far ahead. (Not that it could anyway with that much weight on it.)

Nightquiver tossed the nails onto the road, letting the truck run right over them. Wild Fox and Hawkcon appeared at the end of the exit. The truck should have stopped. The plan should have worked, but apparently the driver was desperate to get paid, because kept barreling on through. With flat tires. No care in the world that he was about to slam into two people on motorcycles.

"Uh...he's not stopping," Wild Fox pointed out.

"I know, I know," Nightquiver groaned. He thought, frantically trying to think up a backup plan. He hadn't accounted for anything going wrong.

However, before he could come up with anything concrete, his father showed up -- or the Green Arrow and his team, more accurately. He didn't know that Nightquiver's real name was William Clayton. As far as any of Team Arrow knew, Team Quiver was just a bunch of rookie vigilantes that didn't know what they were doing. (Though, in actuality, they had been training since they were teenagers. They just hadn't come out to Star City until recently.)

The Green Arrow fired one of his zip line arrows at the truck, sliding down to the road. He landed swiftly on his feet, grunting at Nightquiver, unimpressed.

"Go home," he ordered, his voice gruff and menacing. "We'll take it from here."

He turned to the truck, as the rest of Team Arrow arrived on the scene. Spartan and Black Canary rode up on their own motorcycles; Mr. Terrific and Wild Dog parked an ARGUS van next to Wild Fox and Hawkcon.

"What? No, we totally got this!" Wild Fox complained.

"Why don't you leave it to the professionals, kid," Wild Dog told her.

Mr. Terrific took out his T-Spheres, tossing them into the battle field. The spheres went under the truck, working on getting to the engine and shutting it down.

"Hey!" Sparta snapped. "This is our operation!" She sped up her bike, getting in front of the truck and shooting at the engine with her gun.

"Are you crazy?" Black Canary yelled. "Do you wanna blow that thing up? Get the hell out of there!"

Mr. Terrific retracted his T-Spheres from the truck's engine. "I can't turn it off," he announced. "It's completely out of control!"

Sparta drove around the truck, firing rapidly. Shadow Boxer took hold of his boxing glove shaped grappling hook. He fired it at the wheels of the truck, attempting to stop it. But the driver pressed on the gas, pushing the peddle to floor.

The Black Canary screamed, sending a Canary Cry at the truck. It wasn't loud enough to cause any permeant damage to the driver but enough to damage the trailer behind the truck.

"Easy," Green Arrow warned. "SCPD needs those weapons for evidence."

Nightquiver rode forward on his bike, firing and arrow from his crossbow into the air. A small explosion erupted at the front of the truck, when the arrow touched the ground. Foam formed at the base of the tires, blocking their means of turning. Slowly, the truck came to a stand still.

Hawkcon and Wild Fox rode forward, before jumping off their bikes and pursuing the driver of the truck.

They grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Wild Fox grinned.

"See?" she said cheekily. "We didn't need your help after all." Much to her dismay, she wasn't paying attention to what wad going on behind her. The gunman from earlier had woken up. He was sneaking up behind her, ready to knock her in the back of the head with his gun.

Quickly, Spartan sprang forward, twisting the man's arm and forcing him to drop his weapon. Green Arrow smacked the man with the side of his arrow, knocking him to his knees. Wild Dog ran forward, aiming his gun at the gunman's face.

"You were saying?" Wild Dog asked, as SCPD sirens could be heard in the distance.

"We had that," Shadow Boxer insisted.

"I'm sure you did," Spartan nodded. Of course, he and Green Arrow took the driver from the younger vigilantes anyway.

So much for impressing our parents, Nightquiver thought, as the police arrived on the scene.

So, I'm hoping the actual chapters are much longer than this. 3,000-5,000 words, like LK. But we'll see. This was just a prologue thing to get into ...things. Hope you enjoyed. That's all for now!

Toodles!

~ Elsie

PS. I'm super lazy, so let me know if there's any grammar errors and I'll fix them...maybe. Thanks, love you byeee!!!


	3. The Queens

Warning: The following chapter contains a graphic sexual scene. If that's not your scene, feel free to skip said part.

Some days Venus Queen wished she had never discovered her father's true identity. She wished her brother had never opened his big mouth. And she really wished she had never decided to be like her dad.

But the past was the past. Nothing could change it. No matter how many times her family reminded her to have hope...there wasn't any. Everything was crap. And that was that.

Thinking back on the events that lead her to this point, Venus wondered what the hell she had been thinking. How had she even gotten this stupid idea in her head? Why did she think she could do this? Because her father did it? Well, turns out that wasn't even remotely true. Her whole life was a lie...

The day her life changed forever, it felt like any other normal day. The universe gave no signs that everything would soon go to crap. No warnings that everything Venus knew would soon be thrown out the window. (Yeah, the universe was kind of a dick.)

She was supposed to be in advanced placement chemistry class, but instead she was in the back of the boy's locker room letting Logan Moore run his hands along her body and stick his tongue down her throat.

Venus was pressed up against the wall, her hands sloppily unbuckling Logan's pants.

The two giggled with excitement and anticipation. It wasn't the first time they'd snuck out of class to fool around a little. They both knew the consequences of their actions. But neither of them really cared.

Venus was what people might call a bad girl. She liked to have fun. She liked to have sex, even if the setting wasn't exactly the most romantic place to do it. Everyone always looked down on her, thinking something along the lines of Venus Queen is such a spoiled brat. Or She's just another untitled rich white girl.

Whatever. Venus didn't have time for haters. She was going to do whatever the hell she wanted, and no one could stop her. It was her life. She should be able to live it however she damn well pleased.

So what if that consisted of having sex in the boy's locker room?

Logan's hand slid down her pants. Venus let out a small gasp, as he put his fingers inside her. She leaned forward, kissing his neck. He retracted his fingers, moving to help her remove her shirt. It was more awkward than sexy, due to the lack of space, but Venus didn't really care. She pressed her back against the lockers, feeling a small jabbing sensation, as the knobs dug into her skin.

Logan rubbed his hands along her waist, near her hips at first. Then, slowly rising towards her breasts. His touch was like a soft blanket. Warm, secure. But much too slow.

Venus grabbed his hand, slamming it into her breast. He squeezed ever so gently, and Venus grunted, signaling for him to be a tad more aggressive. (What could she say? She liked it rough.)

Tentatively, he squeezed hard. Venus smirked, letting out a small sound of pleasure. Slowly, he grew more comfortable with the idea. His hands slid behind her back, unclipping her bra. Without hesitation, Venus let it fall to the floor. She let him feel her up, before pulling down his pants; and then she proceeded to lower her own pants.

Logan grabbed her wrists tightly, pinning her arms above her head. Venus jumped up, wrapping her legs around his torso. He was inside her.

As he rapidly thrust back and forth, he kissed Venus all over. The neck. The breasts. The lips. She groaned and moaned. It stung like a bee sting, but she loved it. Oh, god she loved it. He was clutching her wrists so tightly, holding them above her head for so long, that they began losing circulation. A numb tingling startling prickling at the edges of her finger tips.

But she didn't bother telling him to back off. She needed this. She needed to feel it. So, it went on for at least thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of pure bliss.

It ended too soon. Venus felt Logan pulling out. She dug her nails into his back. A desperate attempt to make him stay. But she knew they had to hurry. The boys would be coming in from gym class any minute, and getting another suspension didn't really sound all that appealing. Especially when she would have to listen to her parents go on and on about how Venus should be more like her sister afterwards.

But honestly Jupiter was just a stuck up bitch. She was too cool to talk to anyone. Thought they'd all lower her IQ or something. Her sister only put on the awkward nerd act, because she knew it would get her special treatment.

Not Venus. She didn't care about grades. Or school. Or anything really. Why should she? She had always been an outcast, even among her own family. It was easy for a majority of them to get good grades. Her mother was a genius. Her half brother was a math wiz, and her sister wasn't far behind. Even her father, who hadn't made above a C in high school and dropped out of collage, was much smarter than her.

But Venus? She was just an idiot. She couldn't calculate numbers at the speed of light. She couldn't tell you what constellations were what or the story behind them. The only thing Venus could contribute to a conversation was the latest sex position or where to score some weed. (Both of which was frowned upon in the Queen household.)

Quickly, Logan and Venus put their clothes back on. They slipped out of the locker room, just as the boys from the gym class were coming in. A few of the guys made cat calls, as they passed.

"Hey, Moore? You finally land one?" one of the guys called.

"Better get checked for HIV," another snickered.

Venus flipped them off, before taking Logan's hand and dragging him down the hall. She could still hear the laughter of the guys even after they were down the hall way.

Venus had kind of made a name for herself at Star City High School. She was what people liked to call the school tramp -- a lable people get stuck with whenever their having too much fun. Naturally, this lead to several people -- a few of which were the boys in the locker room -- trying to slut shame her.

"Don't let them get to you," Logan said, thinking he needed to cheer her up.

"I'm not," Venus shrugged. "They're morons."

"Oh," Logan blinked, surprised. "Okay..."

"See you around," Venus said. She didn't like conversation before, during, or after. Sex was strictly for fun. She didn't need all that extra mooshy gooshy stuff. She didn't need to fall in love.

Before Logan could say anything else, Venus disappeared around the corner. She sighed, leaning against the locker, feeling a lump form in her throat. Closing her eyes, Venus took a deep breath. Then, she was ready to go again.

Sometimes, whenever people tried to get to her, she needed to take a minute. Take a deep breath. Calm down. She wouldn't fall apart in public. Ever.

Lesson number one of high school? Everyone is a savage beast, waiting to tear to shreds from the inside out. Show even a hint of weakness, and you're dead.

Venus had learnt that lesson the hard way. On her first day at SCHS, Venus had immediately made some friends with a group of senior girls. Or, at least, she thought she had. But as it turned out the girls were total bitches. They got her to trust them. She hold told them via text all her deepest secrets, the most embarrassing things imaginable. Then, they printed those texts out and plastered them all over the school for everyone to see.

Eventually, it had blown over. The girls had claimed they didn't think Venus would mind. A senior prank, they called it. But Venus did mind. Very much. They had graduated last year. Which was good, because Venus didn't really think she could handle looking at them for another three years and not punch their lights out.

Putting on her most confident smile, Venus stood up right and continued down the hall. Chemistry was last period. So, she was free to go. Of course, she had to ride with her sister, seeing as how fifteen year olds weren't allowed to get their license.

Their parents were always busy, working at the companies, making business deals. Often times they had to run off at the spur of the moment, no warning whatsoever.

Their brother, William, was a pretty busy guy, too. He had his own family to take care of, his own kids, his own wife. (Of course being the stand up guy he was, he always made sure to stop by for a visit with his old family.)

So, Venus was pretty much stuck with Jupiter as a chauffeur. Which meant no heavy metal music, no feet hanging out the window, and no food in the car. Honestly, Venus's family was such a drag sometimes.

The Queen sisters met outside on the school's parking lot next to Jupiter's car. The girl had asked for some horrendous looking monstrosity, but the Queens were a proud, rich family. They couldn't be seen in trash. Besides, they only wanted the best for their favorite daughter.

So, they bought her some expensive ass Porsche.

Jupiter played it down, but Venus could see right through it. She had been playing her parents, knowing they'd refuse to buy her an ugly car if she asked for it. Instead, they'd buy the most expensive vehicle on the lot.

Secretly, Jupiter Queen was one manipulative bitch.

Without a word, Venus got in the passengers seat. Jupiter stood awkwardly for a moment, before climbing in the driver's seat. She did this daily, almost like she needed Venus's approval to get in her own car. Pansy.

They waited for the traffic to clear out, before leaving the parking lot. After school was pretty chaotic. Everyone left all at once, rushing to get out of this blazing hell hole. SCHS had had quite a few wrecks over the course of the years.

The two sisters sat in silence while they waited. they hadn't really talked in years. Jupiter tapped the steering wheel, almost eagerly. Eager to get away from the disappointment that was her sister, Venus guessed.

Finally, they were able to move. Slowly, Jupiter pulled out of the parking lot. As they began the short drive home, Venus flexed her fingers. Her hands were still slightly tingly. She found herself longing for Logan's touch again. Or anyone's really. She just adored being held like that, being tangled up in another person. Something about it brought warmth into her heart, a blissful peace she couldn't find anywhere else.

Normally, Venus only hooked up with guys, but lately she had been wondering if she maybe try getting a girl or too. Just to experiment with her sexuality. Then again...there wasn't anything quite like what she felt when she was with guys. So, who knew? Maybe she was bi, maybe she was just straight.

When the Queen sisters pulled into their drive way, Venus immediately pulled twenty dollars from her pocket. The bill was crumbled, but it would do. She passed it to her sister.

See, their parents didn't know about Venus's sexual misadventures. They thought fifteen was much to young for a girl to date never mind hooking up! (Also fifteen may have been a little below the age of consent in Star City, so what she was doing was probably pretty illegal.)

Needless to say, it was better that her parents remained in the dark, when it came to Venus's activities. So, she had to pay her sister to keep her little blabber mouth shut.

Jupiter just loved telling other people's secrets. She was a huge gossip. At school she was always up in everyone's business, ready to hear the latest scoop. She just couldn't help herself. She had to talk about whatever was on her mind at any given moment. (And most of the time that happened to be the latest gossip, namely Venus's gossip. The little snitch.)

The only way to get the older girl to shut up for a change was to give her money. So every week, Venus would slip Jupiter her allowance so she wouldn't rat her out to their parents.

Jupiter took the money, before shutting the car off and getting out. Venus wasn't far behind.

The older sister unlocked the door and stepped inside. Their parents were sitting in the living room across from William. Jupiter grinned when she saw their older brother. She ran to him.

"Will!"

"Hey, Jupe!" Will grinned back. He wrapped her in a tight hug. "Missed you." He looked up, then, and noticed Venus still standing in the doorway.

"Hey, angel," he greeted.

Venus rolled her eyes. "When are you going to stop calling me that stupid nickname?"

"Hm...How about...never?" Will replied cheekily.

"Jerk."

When Venus was a little kid she had an obsession with angels. She would always dress up as one for Halloween. All her birthdays were to be angel themed. This all resulted in her brother giving her that dumb nickname. He'd said it once as a joke, when she was seven, but it kind of stuck. So, he kept calling her that deep into her teen years.

Venus wasn't much of an angel now, though. More like a fallen angel. If only her family had known what she was really up to in her free time. She'd be so dead.

"So, how have you been?" Will asked his sisters. "What's new?"

"You mean since the last week you showed up here and asked the same question?" Venus asked.

Jupiter shrugged. "I got an A on the math test."

"That's great!" Will grinned. Venus did her best not to feel butthurt, when he ignored her comment. He'd rather pay attention to Jupiter. Everyone would, unless of course they needed someone to yell at.

Jupiter never got yelled at. It was always Venus getting in trouble. She just couldn't seem to do anything right. She didn't get good enough grades. She didn't use the right language. She wasn't talented at anything significant.

But Jupiter? Jupiter was perfect. She always knew what to say to get on people's good side. She could ace any exam without even trying. She followed all the rules. Adults loved her. The kids at school loved her. Everyone loved her.

Even her looks were utter perfection. Jupiter had long dark hair. (The same shade as their Aunt Thea's.) Her eyes were an astonishing mix of blue and green. It would have looked hideous on anyone else. Her lips were formed perfectly on her mouth, the most precious shade of pink you'd ever seen. She had thick, black glasses, but Jupiter really pulled them off.

Jupiter liked to pretend she was ugly, though, so people would like her, give her more attention. She'd wear long sleeves, ugly shirts, ratty jeans, anything that would downsize her beauty. She kept her hair up in a lose pony tail. The girl was always claiming she was uncomfortable with her body, that she felt ugly. But...honestly. How could someone feel ugly with a body like that?

Venus, on the other hand, knew she was hot. Not as hot as Jupiter but still pretty hot. Especially after she had dyed her hair. Venus's natural hair color was a light brown, like her father's. But recently she had dyed it bright red, like the color of flames. She'd worked all summer on getting a nice tan going and had managed to keep it up during the school year. (Screw those people that claimed tanning beds cause cancer!)

Venus wasn't afraid to put herself out there. She wasn't afraid of getting hurt, because everyone was a backstabber anyway. She was loud and proud. She said what she wanted to say; she did what she wanted to do. She was who she was and that was that.

Jupiter always hid from the world. Either because she wanted to manipulate it or because she was afraid of it. Sometimes both. She was scared of her own shadow. Never even attempted to socialize with anyone outside of their family. She was too stuck up to even try making friends. She'd rather stay inside twenty-four/seven reading or watching tv. Like the outside world wasn't good enough for her.

The girl seriously needed to learn how to have fun. It didn't even have to be sex. Just something that didn't involve sitting on the couch all weekend like a lonely loser.

Still, everyone -- for whatever reason -- seemed to prefer Jupiter over Venus. Sometimes, it felt as though the younger of the two Queen sisters didn't even exist. She probably could have disappeared from the face of the earth one day, and no one would even notice. No one would care.

Venus sighed. "I'm going to my room," she told her family, even though she knew they probably didn't hear her. She got up, marching down the hall to her room. Once she was safely inside, she slammed the door shut behind her.

There was a brief shout from her father, reminding her to be easy with the doors. She just rolled her eyes at the comment, flopping down on to her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Venus finally let herself fall apart. She let the sting of the slut shaming sink in. She let herself feel the burn of her family's rejection, of society's shunning. Venus allowed herself, in the safety and solitude of her room, to feel vulnerable. She gave herself permission to be weak.

And then she cried. (Not too loudly, lest she alert her family in the next room.) She cried, until her eyes burned and her vision blurred. She cried, until she slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

A/N: Annnd that's our first chapter! Woo! Hope you liked it. What do you think of Venus so far? Cool? Terrible?

How do you think this story will play out? Is there a reason Venus is such a moody teen? Lemme know your theories in the comments!

Also let me know if there's any grammatical errors. I'm too lazy to edit my own work.

That's all for now,

Toodles!

~ Elsie


	4. Work Emergency

Whenever Will stayed for dinner, Jupiter grew ecstatic. She absolutely loved it. He was so much easier to talk to than Venus was. So much more understanding. Venus didn't get Jupiter the way their brother did. She would rather be considered a bimbo and sleep her way through high school. (And by "sleep" I don't mean snoozing during a boring lecture.)

Jupiter would rather use her smarts and wits in order to get to the top of her class, get into a good college, find a decent job. After all, the feminist groups throughout history didn't protest or start boycotts so she could waste away any real chance at being significant by living up to society's standards and stereotypes.

No, Jupiter Queen would much rather be well educated and sophisticated. There wasn't any need for sex or shameless flirting with pervs. It would be better just to keep focused on her school work, until she had reached her goal of starting her very own company, just like her mother. She really couldn't afford risking anything that might jeopardise the path to get there. One wrong move, one broken law or bad grade, and all her dreams would be shattered.

But Venus didn't understand any of that. She was a woman without any sense of direction as to where she was going in life. She didn't care about anything. (Except maybe herself.) The only thing she planned was how to get the next desperate guy in bed with her. (Well, perhaps she could have a promising career as a prostitute in the near future, then.)

Will was much more civilized. He understood math and science, so he could appreciate Jupiter's goals in a way that no one else really could. Will was a kind and genuine man with the best of intentions towards anyone and everyone he ever came across. He was Jupiter's role model for life.

That night they had Chinese for dinner. (One of Jupiter's favorite foods.) Venus was being a curmudgeon as usual and refused to leave her room, when their mother called for her. But of course she got stay in there, instead of being forced to come out. Venus always got to do everything she wanted without consequences. But had the tables been turned Jupiter would have been in huge trouble.

Jupiter rolled her eyes, deciding to simply focus on the positive. Her brother was here, and they could talk about things without her sister ruining everything with her negative energy.

Jupiter's dad, Oliver, turned on the tv, because it was kind of a tradition of theirs now. Whenever William came over they had to watch the latest gossip about the Green Arrow and his team. Since she was little, Jupiter's team had always been gung ho Green Arrow fans. Like, they'd follow him religiously. As if whatever he did directly effected them as a family. It was really stupid, but Jupiter supposed all families had their quirks.

Recently, though, there had been a new vigilante group -- team Nightquiver or whatever. They were kind of rivals with Green Arrow's team. Jupiter's dad and Will liked to argue about them. So, she wasn't really all that surprised when the two immediately started sharing words, after the reporter on the tv told the story of how teams Quiver and Arrow stopped a not so top secret heist.

"-- all I'm saying is that I think Team Quiver is perfectly capable of protecting the city without Team Arrow trying to babysit them," Will was saying.

"And all I'm saying is that Team Arrow has much more experience, and they're far more qualified than some kids to protect Star City," Jupiter's dad retorted.

"They're grown adults," Will protested. "Not kids!"

"They're barely adults," Oliver argued. "And they barely have any training! Team Arrow has been around for years!"

"Exactly! They're getting older," Will said. "You can't expect them to keep doing this forever. Someone needs to step up, when they're gone!"

"They're not gone yet," Oliver said sternly. Will rolled his eyes at the remark, but he didn't respond. Honestly, sometimes they say they spoke about the two heroes sometimes felt all too personal too Jupiter. It was as though they felt the other was personally attacking the other with their words.

"Well, I think they're both heroic," Felicity, Jupiter's mom, said. (Though, Jupiter was pretty sure she only said things like this to keep the two from arguing further.) "And as long as they keep the creeps off the streets, who cares?"

"That's crazy, Felicity," Oliver protested. "Not just anyone can pick up a weapon and call themselves a vigilante! You need training, education, skill! Otherwise people, kids, teenagers, even some reckless adults, could get hurt."

"Speaking of teenagers," Felicity said, eyes going wide all of a sudden. "I was talking to Sara earlier and she said Kaleb and Laurel -" She stopped abruptly, glancing at Jupiter. Clearing her throat, the blonde woman continued her sentence rather awkwardly. "Stole the...legendary...vehicle..."

Oliver stared at his wife blankly for a moment. Jupiter frowned; she was honestly at a complete loss. Sometimes her mother rambled about crazy and insane things that didn't make any sense, but Jupiter didn't question it too much when she did. It was better just to go along with it, especially since the rambles usually caused her dad to act all bonkers. Besides, even if she did ask they'd never tell her anything anyway. The rambles -- which Jupiter detected were actually some kind of code words -- were strictly off limits. Period.

Oliver seemed to register what Felicity was trying to say, and his eyes widened. "That's not good," he said. "They're going after them?"

"Trying to," Felicity nodded. "But you know how tricky their GPS system can be."

He nodded slowly. Jupiter sighed, not really understanding what the hell they were talking about. Legendary vehicle? What the heck was that supposed to be? A Ferrari? A Lamborghini? And what was the big deal if the Snart Twins took it out for a spin? Jupiter knew for a fact that at least one of them had their license. So, it wasn't like they didn't know what they were doing. They'd be safe, right? Sometimes parents blew things way out of proportion.

Oliver's phone rang; he glanced down at it, groaning loudly. "I need to take this," he announced to the family. Calmly, he stood and excited the room, stepping into the hall for some privacy. Will's phone buzzed with a text immediately after the front door closed. He checked it quickly, frowning.

"I should head out," he said. "Sarah's dying of boredom."

Felicity nodded, playing with her necklace awkwardly. "Mhm. Okay, tell her hi for us!"

"Sure," Will replied easily. Still, something felt off about the exchange, though Jupiter couldn't quite place what it was. They acted like everything was perfectly fine, no nervous twitches or anything. They're words were casual, and they smiled happily. Everything was normal. Almost too normal...

Will hugged Felicity the way a loving son hugged his mother. Then, he proceeded to ruffle Jupiter's hair in an annoying older brothery manner and holler down the hall, bidding Venus farewell, before stepping out as well.

Jupiter frowned thoughtfully, though after a moment she shrugged it off. Turning her attention back to the tv, she found a live broadcast playing now. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw it, a gasp escaping from her lips. Scrambling for the remote, Jupiter turned the volume up.

On the tv there was a super villain wrecking havoc -- a woman with long blonde hair. She was dressed in a black and white leather jacket over a long sleeved black and white tie dye shirt, along with a little black skirt and lace leggings. Covering her face was a white theatrical mask, like something from a Shakespeare play, with little black swirls. Her white and black combat boots crushed items, as she kicked out violently with her legs. The woman held a whip, cracking it, swinging it at anyone who dared venture close.

Though, that wasn't what really caught Jupiter's attention. People attacked Star City on an almost daily basis now. (Ever since the Legion of Doom became so high and mighty things had gotten a little out of hand.) It was normal for whack jobs to appear out of no where. What was so disturbing wasn't the villain, it was the place she was attacking. Jupiter recognized it immediately. Her dad's work building.

Oliver poked his head back in. "I have to go," he announced. "Work emergency."

Jupiter jumped up. "But, Dad, you can't --"

"Sorry, Jupe," he said, as if he couldn't see or hear the tv behind his daughter. "We'll continue family night another night. I'll be quick. Promise." Then, he was gone.

Jupiter pursed her lips and turned back to the tv screen. The woman was swinging her whip around, destroying furniture and injuring innocent people. She was screaming, demanding the Green Arrow come fight her. (Though, Jupiter wasn't sure why she thought attacking her father's building would draw the hero out.) The news reporter claimed the woman called herself Disillusion. She was a meta human who had recently escaped from Iron Heights. The Green Arrow and Flash had locked her away a few months ago, and now apparently she was out for revenge.

Jupiter felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see her mother smiling down at her. "Don't worry," she said. "He'll be fine."

Jupiter nodded, though she wasn't so sure. Her dad wasn't a super hero. He was just some business man. There was no way he could take this woman on. What was he thinking, going there at a time like this? She sighed and leaned back. Her only reassurance was that the Green Arrow would eventually show up to save the day. He had to. He always did.

On the tv, Disillusion cracked her whip once more, breaking a window, before stepping outside. Cop cars lined the front of the building, the officers aiming their guns at her.

The woman shook her head. She made a clicking noise with her tongue. "Oh, no, no, no," she mumbled. "This won't do..." Disillusion raised her hand to her necklace -- a circular thing with a black and white swirling pattern -- and pressed the center of it. Instantly, the trinket began to glow and spin. The officers blanched. A few of them looked away, but most of them were caught staring into the necklace's beam. Their eyes glowed the same color as the jewelry piece. For a moment, everyone just stood there, like that. Then, the officers with the glowing eyes turned on their colleagues and began firing.

Felicity jumped up, quickly switching the tv off. "Okay! Pretend you didn't see that! Time for bed!"

"But, Mom!" Jupiter complained. "What about -"

"No buts. Bed."

Jupiter groaned, but she stood and walked down the hall. She was about to head into her room and change into some PJs, but before she could something hit her in the back of the head. Jupiter whipped around. On the floor was a piece of wadded up paper; she looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway of her own room. Of course she'd throw shit at Jupiter. It was just like her. Immature brat.

Jupiter sighed, picked up the paper, and turned back to her room.

"Hey," Venus whispered.

"What?" Jupiter asked, turning around again.

"...Is Dad going to be okay?" Venus asked, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, so now you care?" Jupiter scoffed. Though, she immediately felt guilty after the words came out, as she watched her sister lower her head sadly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Mom seems to think so, but there's a lot of crap going down at the office..." Jupiter peaked into Venus's room, spotting her television. It was playing the same news report as the one Jupiter had been watching in the living room.

Venus glanced behind her. "Do you...wanna watch it with me? Just to be sure?"

Jupiter hesitated. "I don't think Mom wants us to watch it."

"So? Since when have I ever done anything anyone's told me to?" The younger girl laughed a little. "Besides, if she catches us, you can say I coerced you or something."

"You're giving me permission to throw you under the bus? Wow, this thing must really have you worked up, if you want to socialize and get in trouble."

"He's our dad, Jupe." For once, the younger sister looked like her own age. She didn't look like a forty something hooker. Instead, her eyes took on a child like shimmer. Her posture was straight enough to look grown up, but not so much that she didn't look like a scraggly teenager. She'd put her fiery red hair up in a ponytail with a braid on the side. The girl wore simplistic pajamas, not too revealing, not too constricting.

"Okay," Jupiter sighed. "Okay. Let's watch it. But don't think I won't take up your offer on ratting you out to Mom, if we get caught."

Venus smirked. "I'd be surprised if you didn't." She moved, allowing Jupiter to enter the room.

The two sisters sat on the bed, staring at the tv intently. It was a few minutes later, the Green Arrow had finally showed up. A few officers were down. Disillusion would have killed them off, if an arrow hadn't nearly sliced her head off. She turned to face Star City's favorite hero, a smirk tugging on her lips. The two exchanged words, but the camera was too far away to pick up what they were saying.

Instead, the heard the reporter chatter on about it. "The Green Arrow has arrived on the scene," she was saying. "It looks as though he's working to get the officers out of their trances. Disillusion is fighting back hard however --"

Jupiter scanned the screen, whenever the camera zoomed over to the crowd of spectators. "Do you see Dad anywhere? He should be there by now."

Venus shook her head, biting her lip. (Jupiter noticed it was a nervous tick she had.)

The Green Arrow and Disillusion continued to fight, jumping up on to the roof via grappling hooks and super powers. They punched and kicked. Green Arrow shot a volley of arrows; Disillusion swung her whip, nearly smacking the hero in the face. The two dropped back inside the building, getting away from the cameras and civilians.

Jupiter didn't see the rest of the Green Arrow's crew, but she was sure they were there somewhere. They didn't usually do solo missions. They'd always have at least one other person with them when they fought a villain. With the Legion of Doom rising to power and all these lone wolves going crazy, it was difficult to keep ones footing, Jupiter supposed.

The sisters watched in silence for several minutes. But the heroes didn't come back out, and they didn't spot their father in the crowd. So, they turned the tv off eventually.

"Maybe he decided not to go," Venus suggested. "Or he was at the back of the crowd."

"Yeah...maybe," Jupiter nodded. Still, she couldn't stop herself from thinking the worst of the worst. What if he'd been illusionized by that monster? What if he'd been hurt in a car accident? Jupiter began biting her nails. (A nervous tick of her own.)

Venus covered herself with her blankets and curled up in a ball. "Hey, Jupe?"

"Yeah, Vee?"

"Can you stay in here tonight? I don't want to be alone..." The question threw the older sister for a loop. Normally, Venus preferred to be as far away from her as possible. Yet, here she was begging her not to go. The behavior was odd, if not a little worrying.

It was tempting to decline. It'd be pay back for all those times the tables were turned and Venus shut her out. But, as she looked down at her little sister, she truly did seem genuinely lonely and afraid. And Jupiter just couldn't leave her like that. It wouldn't be right. So, she found herself saying, "Okay. Scoot over."

The younger girl slid to the side, enough so that Jupiter could lie down. They didn't speak. They didn't look at each other. They didn't even bother to turn off the light. The two sisters just lay there, cramped in that small ass bed, staring at the ceiling until their eyes grew heavy and they forced them into a deep slumber. Even so, it was actually kind of...nice.

 **A/N: And that's chapter two! What'd you think? Which Queen sister do you like the best so far? How do you think the fight went down?** **You'll get to know the answer to that last question in chapter three, because we'll be backing up a little to see how it all played out with Ollie and Disillusion.** **If you had trouble picturing the villains super suit, here's a picture of it! (see on wattpad account)** **Now, as usual, I'm too lazy to edit anything that isn't LK, so if you see any grammatical errors please let me know. Thanks for reading!** **That's all for now,** **Toodles!** **~ Elsie**


	5. Returning to the Hood

**Guest reply: Thanks. And I know, but I've changed Sara Diggle's spelling in here to avoid confusion. So, it has an H now.**

When Oliver arrived at the office building, Disillusion was standing in front of the police officers, waving her necklace in their faces. A few of them lay on the ground, unconscious. Quickly, the Green Arrow knocked an arrow on his bow, sending it flying at the villain moments later. The arrow whizzed through the air, grazing the meta human's ear. She turned around slowly, a smirk playing at her lips.

"I thought the Green Arrow never missed," Disillusion teased.

"I didn't miss," the Green Arrow told her firmly. "That was a warning shot. Let them go, or the next one goes in your eye."

She chuckled. "That's cute..."

The Green Arrow glanced behind her at the fallen officers. They were standing with loopy expressions on their faces, eyes glowing white. He looked back at Disillusion just in time to see one end of her long, leather whip flying at his head.

The vigilante ducked, rolling across the pavement of the parking lot. He risked a quick look at the crowd behind him. Fans were shouting words of encouragement at him, snapping pictures, and whooping wildly. Vaguely, he wondered if they understood that their lives could be in serious danger.

Shaking his head, the Green Arrow sighed. He had to get Disillusion away from all these people. Maybe, if he got her to leave them far behind, the officers would be safe again. They'd be free of their trances.

Green Arrow readied another arrow, aiming high into the sky. He fired. His body was abruptly lifted off the ground, and he went flying into the air via zip line arrow. The vigilante's feet touched down on the surface Queen's office building's roof.

He glanced back to see Disillusion was following him. She used her meta powers to allow her whip to stretch further than normal logic would allow. The whip wrapped around a ventilator fan, pulling the villain up to the roof a moment later. The move, the Green Arrow's opinion, made her look like one of those cliche video game characters.

Disillusion threw a punch, hitting the Green Arrow in the chest. He stumbled slightly, but he recovered quickly. Green Arrow sent a hard kick at her shin, knocking her down. He swung around, firing off a volley of arrows. She maneuvered quickly, dodging the arrows and jumping back up to her feet. The metahuman swung her whip, nearly smacking the Green Arrow in the face. He barely managed to move out of the way in time, kicking her down to her knees again.

The vigilante glanced back down to the ground below them. The crowd was still there. News reporters were scattered everywhere filming them. The police officers were still down. Green Arrow grunted in annoyance. They weren't far enough.

Turning to the air shaft, the hero fired a small explosive arrow, blasting the shaft open. He jumped down, and the villain followed him.

The Green Arrow landed on the third floor, crouching down as his feet hit the ground. He quickly stood up and whirled around, as Disillusion touched down next. The Green Arrow sent his fist flying at her face, decking her right in the nose.

She stumbled back, yelping in pain. Her hand went up to her nose, coming back down with blood on her fingers.

Disillusion grunted. Her nose was now definitely broken. She swung her left arm up, knocking Oliver's bow away from him. She grabbed Oliver's wrist and twirled the hero around, wrenching his arm behind his back, making Oliver cry out.

She kicked the back of his right knee, forcing him into a kneeling position. Oliver grits his teeth and swung his head back, headbutting her. Lucky for Oliver that was enough to disorient her, momentarily making her loosen her grip. Oliver spun on his heel and went to punch her in the face again, but she ducked and swept his legs out from under him.

Oliver fell to the floor, landing on his back. Disillusion smirked, blood dripping from her nose.

Disillusion jumped, propelling herself off a nearby desk, her knee colliding with Oliver's face. She landed on the ground and twisted her body sending a high kick towards his head, but Oliver caught her ankle in his right hand. He clasped his other hand around it and spun, lifting her off the ground and throwing her into a desk. The item dented, as she crashed into it.

The emerald archer ran to retrieve his bow from where it had landed on the floor earlier. Oliver aimed an arrow at the villain's heart. He fired.

However, instead of piercing her heart and killing her, the tip of the arrow broke apart, producing long cords of rope. The rope spread out, wrapping around Disillusion's waist and pinning her arms to her side.

She glared up at him, struggling to free herself from her bindings. He stared down at her, expressionless.

"I'm not sure why you bother with the mask," she told him, her voice monotone. "The whole world knows who you really are...Oliver Queen."

Oliver didn't waver. "Not the whole world," he said.

"And how long do you think you can hide it from your daughters?" Disillusion asked. "They're bound to find out eventually." Then, she chuckled, like she had said something hilarious. "Daughters," she giggled.

Oliver frowned. He aimed another arrow at her head. "What are you --"

"You've probably noticed I haven't tried wrapping an illusion around your mind," the metahuman said. "Aren't you wondering why?"

Oliver didn't answer. He had noticed. But he'd been assuming that the villain was simply saving the trick for later, in case the fight didn't go quite her way. The last time he had fought her, he noticed that her powers cost her quite a bit of energy if she used them too much. One illusion took little energy, but creating two took a toll. He figured she probably just didn't want to waste her second illusion and risk losing the fight.

"It's because I've already put you in one," Disillusion told him.

There was still no response from the Green Arrow, as his grip tightened in his bow, his fingers twitching on the string. Old temptations weaseled their way into Oliver's mind. Killing her would be simple. The illusions she cast on the officers ( and anyone else she may have fooled on her way here) would be dispelled. Everyone would be free, and they wouldn't have to worry about her ever again.

Still, he'd made an oath. To his team. To his family. To the law. He wouldn't kill anymore, even if it seemed like it was the only way out. If he broke that oath now, his friends and family would never forgive him, and he'd probably end up behind bars again.

Twenty-Five years ago, Oliver had been outed as the Green Arrow and sent to jail, having broken the anti-vigilante law. He'd eventually get out, after some hard work on his friends' part. Later, a new law was formed -- the Keene Act -- outlawing all forms of vigilantism, except for a select few employed by the government.

Oliver, along with a few of his super friends, had taken the government up on this offer. They'd formed an elite group, the Justice League. Mostly everyone kept to themselves, protecting their own cities and occasionally calling each other for help, but every once in a while they held meetings in their satellite base -- the Watch Tower.

Every member of the Justice League had taken an oath before joining the team. No killing. Fair trials one hundred percent of the time. They were to bring any villains directly to the police, enforce the law, not take it into their own hands. Basically, they were glorified police, most of which had superpowers. Breaking this oath would result in major jail time and, in some cases, death row.

The Green Arrow glared at the smug expression on the meta human's face. She was so cocky and full of herself. Back in the old days, when he was still just the Hood, Oliver wouldn't have hesitated. Times were different now.

Slowly, he lowered his bow and walked over to the woman. "You're going back to jail," he told her, "where you belong."

"How can you be sure I was ever even there in the first place?" she asked, just to screw with his mind. "Maybe it was just a trick. An illusion."

Oliver shook his head. "You were wearing anti-meta cuffs. There's no possible way you could have used your powers."

She smirked. "I'm not wearing cuffs now," she pointed out. "How do you know I'm not using my powers?"

"You'll overexert yourself," Oliver said. Though, he wasn't quite sure of that. He'd just been speculating earlier, and it had been a while since he and Barry had last fought this woman. Perhaps, she had somehow gotten stronger during her time in prison.

"Maybe," she said. "But I'd be free."

Oliver stared down at her, watching a few drops of blood trickle down her nose. Disillusion stared back at him, smugly. He swung his fist, slamming it hard into her gut. She grunted, groaning in pain as she hit the floor.

"That felt pretty real to me," he said.

She laughed, laying on the floor clutching her stomach. The blood from her nose dripped on to the carpet. If Oliver didn't know any better, he'd say she actually enjoyed the pain.

Disillusion sat up, the ropes suddenly are gone. Oliver cursed, realizing his rope arrow had just been another one of her tricks. He'd never fired it. She had only fooled him into thinking he had.

He lunged at her, arms stretched out to grab her wrists. This time he was going to do it right. The Green Arrow latched on to the villain's arms, clutching them in one fist. With his other hand, he reached for his belt, where he kept a pair of anti-meta-human cuffs.

They fit just like normal handcuffs, and they emitted a faint, blue glow. The cuffs momentarily blocked a meta human's abilities, and they could only be taken off by the person who had put them on. That way, the metahuman couldn't easily escape. The design was helpful when one was facing off a dangerous meta like Disillusion. Not so much when one of the good guys, like Barry, accidentally got stuck in a pair.

Before Oliver could get the cuffs around her wrists, Disillusion thrust her foot in an upwards movement, kicking Oliver in the groin.

The Green Arrow cried out, losing his grip on her hands. He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth in pain. Disillusion ran off. Oliver cursed, both because he had lost her and because everything hurt like hell.

"Oliver," Felicity's voice came through the comlink. "We have a problem."

"Little busy," Oliver grunted.

"William's there," she told him. Oliver groaned again. His son and a group of his friends had recently grabbed some masks of their own and gone out into the field. Evidently, the group had been preparing themselves for this since they were teenagers, but Oliver didn't approve. He didn't want this life for his kids. The should be able to walk a different path, an easier path with much fewer hardships. He'd fought so that they didn't have to.

"On it," Oliver sighed. He managed to stand through his pain, and -- by some miracle -- he started walking down the hall.

William arrived on the scene about twenty minutes after the fight had begun. He knew he'd get an ear full from his father later, but he didn't really care. He was a grown man. He could make his own decisions, and he had chosen to follow in the Green Arrow's footsteps. His father's footsteps.

Besides, no one should go into battle alone these days.

Making sure his mask was securely on his face, Will stepped into the Queens' office building. He ran down the hall, turning to the left and up the first flight of stairs.

When he'd reached the second floor, he did a quick sweep of the place, making sure there wasn't any danger lurking about. Seeing that it was all clear, he headed for the third floor. On the way, he ran into the villain -- Disillusion -- who was rushing down the stairwell.

Will quickly whipped out his crossbow, aiming it at the woman's chest. Her nose was bleeding heavily, and there was a thick, yellow bruise beginning to form. Will guessed his father had already gotten to her.

"Another one?" Disillusion complained. "What was your name again? Nightwing?"

"Nightquiver," Will corrected. "And you're not going anywhere. So, you might as well head back up those stairs and save us both some trouble."

"Well isn't that adorable," she laughed. "Baby Arrow thinks he can order me around."

"I'm not ordering you to do anything," Will told her. "I'm asking you."

"You're not the Green Arrow," she said. "You'll never live up to his legacy."

"Good," Will said. "That means I can make my own."

He fired an arrow at her legs, wrapping them in a thin wire and causing her to topple over. Disillusion growled on annoyance. She swung her body around, sweeping Will's feet out from under him, making him fall to the floor.

He rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, as the metahuman struggled to untie herself. She managed to get free, just as the Green Arrow burst through the stairwell door.

The older hero glanced at his son, a slightly irritated look on his face. Nightquiver ignored him, keeping his eyes on the villain before them.

Disillusion stood to her feet. She cracked her whip, sending it flying, first, at the Green Arrow, then at Nightquiver. The younger vigilante easily avoided collision with the weapon, ducking, but Oliver was less fortunate. He was smacked in the chest with the whip, his movements too slow due to the injuries from earlier.

Oliver stumbled back, bumping into the wall. Will glanced at him, worried.

"Dad!" he shouted.

Disillusion looked back and forth between the two heroes, cooing. Slowly, a grin began forming across her lips. "Dad?" she questioned. And Will realized his mistake. He'd just outed himself.

The villain pointed at Oliver, then at Will. "So if he's...and you're..." She laughed loudly. "How cute is that? A little family vigilante job." She looked at Oliver, amused. "Tell me, GA, did you train him yourself?"

"Nope," Will answered instead. He aimed his crossbow at her, ready to fire. But before he could use his weapon, Disillusion held up her necklace. The jewelry began glowing, and Will's eyes glossed over. He vague registered his father shouting, "No!"

Everything went blurry. There was a ringing in his ears. The room suddenly became very dark. Disillusion was gone. He and his dad stood alone in the office building. Only his dad wasn't dressed as the Green Arrow, he was dressed like the Hood. There was an angry look in the man's eyes, a murderous expression.

The Hood lunged, ready to kill his target. Will reacted, shooting an arrow his way. He ducked behind a desk, firing arrow after arrow from his crossbow. The Hood, however, was unstoppable. He grabbed a nearby chair, lifting it with one hand, using it as a shield. Will's arrows harmlessly lodged themselves in the chair's underside.

Panic began to set in. He couldn't fight his dad on a normal day, never mind when he was like this. The Hood had been when Oliver Queen was at his most ruthless. If he had to face off against him he was screwed.

Will peaked around the corner, feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when he realized the Hood was nowhere to be seen. He turned around again, jumping as he spotted the Hood right in front of him. Will went to throw a punch, but the Hood caught it.

The ruthless vigilante squeezed the younger hero's hand, and Will screamed, thinking he might break it.

"Will!" he heard his father shout. "Will! William!"

His surroundings seemed to flicker, like a glitch in a computer program. For a second, the Hood was his father again.

Will shook his head. He knew this was all just some distorted version of reality. An illusion conjured up by the evil metahuman. But it all felt so real...He couldn't fight it.

He kicked out, his foot making contact with the Hood's stomach. He pushed him away, jumping on top of the older vigilante. His first came crashing down, punching the Hood in the face.

The Hood took a few hits, before gaining the upper hand. He grabbed Will's wrists and pushed him back against the wall, pinning him there. Reality flickered again, and for a moment Will saw his father again.

"Damn it!" Oliver yelled. "Will, snap out of it!"

Once more, reality flickered, and the Hood was pinning him to the wall again. Will grabbed his arms, pressing on the pressure points he had learned about, before flipping the vigilante over and slamming him to the ground.

Will grabbed his crossbow once more, firing an arrow into the Hood's arm. The Hood shrieked in pain, cursing up a storm. He jumped up, hungry for blood and vengeance. Will flinched, unprepared for the attack.

The Hood threw the younger boy into the table nearby. Will hit the ground, hard. His vision blurred. The Hood cursed again, as he ripped the arrow from his arm and tore a strip off his shirt off. The vigilante tightly wrapped the strip around his wound, before hitting over to finish Will off.

Will covered in fear. He wasn't ready to die. But the Hood was an unbeatable foe. His dark figure loomed over Will's body, his icy glare making him all the more threatening. He crouched down, leaning close to Will's face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But I have to do this. For your own good." Then, he raised his fist and decked Will hard in the face. The young man fell unconscious within seconds.

 **Annnd here we finally have chapter three! I really hope you like it because it was super hard. Fight scenes are a struggle. Honestly. Ugh.** **So, what do you think of Disillusion so far? Is she a cool villain? Or do you think she's stupid? Comment your thoughts below!** **Also, I'm gonna disappear to my original works wattpad account for a lil bit. I need to work on those stories as well. Though these fanfics are pretty fun to write.** **That's all for now,** **Toodles!** **~ Elsie**


	6. Stars

When Will woke up, he felt an intense pounding in his head, like a bomb was going off in his skull. He opened his eyes, only to quickly squeeze them shut again. The light overhead burned, making it impossible to see anything. People were talking off to the side, but their voices echoed slightly, as though they were standing in the middle of a tunnel. It took a minute, but Will finally managed to distinguish the voices of Team Arrow. He could just barely make out their words.

"-- completely out of line!" Will's dad was saying.

"It's not like we can tell them to get off the streets," Dinah said.

"I gotta agree with D, hoss," Rene said. "Kind of hypocritical, seeing as how we're doing the same thing they are."

"Yeah," Curtis added. "Plus, we kind of gave them the idea in the first place."

"That's not the point!" Oliver huffed. "This life, this job, it comes with complications. Decisions. Hard decisions. There may be a time when they have to choose between the city and someone they love. I don't know about you, but I don't want my son to have to make a call like that. I don't want any of my kids to know what that's like."

There was a pause. Will got the feeling they were all awkwardly sharing nods of argument. After a moment, Felicity spoke up. "I think we all understand what you mean, Ollie, but it's not up to us. They're adults. They can make their own choices, and even if we don't like them it's up to us as their parents to support them. The best we can do is work with them and hope for the best. Or else we risk pushing them away and losing them for good."

Oliver didn't say anything in response. Will tried not to be too bothered by that fact though. His dad had always been the silently, brooding type. (At least as long as Will had known him.)

The light started getting a little less intense, now, and his headache was subsiding. Will was able to sit up and open his eyes. Team Arrow turned to look at him. They were all wearing guilty expressions, as teenagers got gossiping about someone in the bathroom.

"Hey, there! How are you feeling?" Felicity said, rambling. "We were just talking about you. I mean, you're a team...Well, not talking about you. Not like we were dissing you. We were just talking about how you might not be ready for the field...

"I don't mean that like it sounds!...No. Actually, it is like it sounds. Sorry."

Will just shrugged. By now, he was used to Team Arrow's patronizing talk. None of them believed Team Nightquiver was ready, but Will knew his team was stronger than they were getting credit for. At least he knew now that their parents knew they were being a bunch of hypocrites.

"You were almost killed," Oliver said. Will sighed, rolling his eyes. It was the same thing every time Will tried fighting a villain. (Even when he hadn't been injured.) There was always some kind of lecture, some kind of scolding. It was like Oliver thought Will was still fourteen sometimes.

"I think it was the other way around actually," Will said. He nodded at his father's arm. There was a thick bandage wrapped around it from where Will had shot him when he was stuck inside his illusion.

"Don't get smart with me," Oliver scolded.

Will opened his mouth to say something else, but Felicity stepped between the two. "You know," she said. "It's been a long night. Let's all go home. Take a breather. Tomorrow we'll work together to find Disillusion."

"Good idea," Digs nodded. "We'll talk when we all have clear heads. Don't want to say anything you'll regret."

"Yeah," Rene said, looking at Will. "Besides, the rest of your team should probably be here before we make any decisions."

"What's to decide?" Will asked. "We're not going to stop doing what we're doing."

"Okay," Felicity said. "But still. We should talk about this later."

Will sighed. Clearly, he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine. Whatever. We can talk tomorrow."

Team Arrow seemed pleased with that. Most of them wandered off, grabbing their belongings and getting ready to go home. Soon, Oliver and Will were the only ones left in the bunker.

Slowly, Will stood. At first, the room spun in circles, and he had to grab hold of the wall to steady himself. But he was able to regain his balance after a moment. He walked over to his bag, taking his Nightquiver suit off and placing it inside. (His civilian clothes were under the costume, so he was already good to go.)

Oliver and Will avoided eye contact. They had been at odds ever since Oliver had discovered Will was Nightquiver. It was kind of nerve-wracking that they weren't on the same page about this vigilante business. Will thought if anyone could understand why he had to do this, it would be his father. Instead, he was one of the most unsupportive people Will had ever met. And if he was being honest it kind of hurt. It didn't matter how old you were, you would always strive for your parents' approval.

Will moved towards the exit. He paused at the elevator, waiting for the cart to come back down. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his father was taking extra care not to meet his eyes by cleaning his bow.

"Just for the record I know it's dangerous," Will said. "I know there are risks. I know there's going to be tough calls. But some things are worth doing, regardless of how hard it might be. This, protecting people, saving the city? This is one of those things." He paused, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened. "I just thought you, of all people, would understand that."

The doors closed a second after the words were out, and the elevator ascended to the first floor. Oliver hadn't even gotten the chance to respond.

Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, Venus went up to the roof. She'd sit there for hours, just laying back and gazing up at the stars. Something about their stillness calmed her, made her feel safe. They were so peaceful.

Once upon a time, Venus had even considered taking an Astronomy class, but she had heard those classes were extremely hard. So, in the end, she had decided it would be too much effort and opted out of taking it.

When she was sure Jupiter was asleep, Venus crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to the window. Quietly, she opened it, being sure she didn't wake her sister. One foot at a time, she crept out onto the roof, sneaking across the surface until she found a good place to sit.

Venus played down, staring up at the sky for the next hour, searching for the constellations she knew. Scorpius. Libra. Capricorn. All her favorites.

The stars lit up the sky, shining and sparkling like tiny cameras flashing. To anyone else, they may have looked like a bunch of random dots with no particular order, but Venus had spent months looking up at them. She had become an expert on the stars. Venus let a small smile form on her lips. This was the only thing she truly enjoyed, the only thing that made her happy. (Omitting the sex of course.)

Constellations were the only thing Venus really understood. Not very many people could say the same. Not even Jupiter or Will. Here, under the stars, she didn't feel as though she had to make up for anything. She wasn't living under her siblings' shadows. Under Jupiter's shadow. It just felt as though it truly belonged to her. The stars were hers.

For so long Jupiter had been taking things from her. (At least it felt like it) Their parents' love. Friends. Brains. Everything. Compared to Jupiter, Venus would never be good enough. She would always be second best, but the constellations were the one thing Jupiter couldn't steal from her. The only thing that made Venus feel like she was better than her older sister. Maybe that made her a petty brat, but she loved it.

A light tap on the window pan drew Venus's attention back to the window. Her smile faded in an instant, as she sat up and spotted her dad. His arm had a bandage wrapped around it, a red spot bleeding through the white fabric.

"What happened?" she asked.

He quickly waved away the thought, as if it was no big deal; he stepped onto the roof and sat next to her. "That's nothing. I've had worse."

Venus eyed him skeptically. "Really?"

He nodded. "Much worse."

"Like what?"

Oliver hesitated for a moment, and Venus wondered if she had somehow overstepped. She knew he'd had a few rough patches, but she had never gotten any details about it. And she had never really stopped to consider that maybe there was a reason for that. Maybe she didn't really want to know.

"Maybe another time," he said finally.

She nodded, deciding not to push the matter. Her dad tilted his head back, glancing up at the stars; he pointed up at one of the constellations. "Orion's out tonight. That's one of my favorite constellations."

Venus glanced at him. "You know constellations?"

Oliver chuckled. "Venus, I was stuck on an island for five years, once. There's not exactly much to do for entertainment in places like that."

She laughed lightly. "Guess not." Cranking her head back to look up again, she felt the smile return to her lips. The stars were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She glanced back at her dad. "So which one is your favorite?"

He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "My favorite star?"

She nodded, and he shifted his gaze back to the sky, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"The North Star."

Venus rolled her eyes. "You can't pick that one!"

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"It's the North Star!" she said. "Everyone knows it. It's too obvious."

"What if there's a deep and meaningful reason behind it?" he asked. "Does it count then?"

Venus squinted at him."Maybe. What's the reason?"

"It's the star that brings you home," he explained. "I've been lost before. Sometimes physically. Sometimes emotionally or mentally." He stared up at the star, a look of wonderment on his face. "And every time I lost myself, I knew I could look up at the sky. I knew eventually I'd find my way back. To my home. To my family. And to myself."

She tilted her head, frowning a little. "That's super cheesy, Dad."

The two shared a laugh, and Oliver pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Yeah," he agreed. "Super cheesy." After a moment's pause, though, he added, "But still very true."

Venus smiled, but it fell short after a mere second. She found the North Star in the sky, pondering what her dad had just told her. A wind rippled through the night, making her shiver. She frowned, looking at her dad again.

"Sometimes I think I'm lost," she admitted.

Oliver looked down at her, a deep frown covering his features. "How so?"

Venus shrugged. "I don't really fit in. I'm not smart like Jupe and Will. I can't do sports. I'm not..." She trailed off, wondering if she should tell him how she didn't feel like he and her mom cared about her. The way she felt like an outcast, not just in school and among her peers but at home, around her family, too.

She didn't want to make him feel bad, and she didn't want to seem ungrateful. Her parents were amazing parents. They did everything they were supposed to; they put a roof over her head, made sure she got plenty to eat, made sure she did her homework and got at least passing grades in school. Felicity and Oliver were always there when she needed them. They did everything they could to raise her self-esteem. To love her.

Still, it didn't feel like it was enough. There was a huge hole in her heart, a large piece of her that was missing. It was void, a big black hole of nothingness. She was empty. That's all she'd ever been. Even when she was a little kid, she'd felt this way. She'd always been in everyone else's way.

Everyone kept walking around, practically dancing through daisies like a bunch of happy-go-lucky children. She'd never felt that. Venus had never been very good at making friends. Every time she tried, she'd end up getting stabbed in the back. Her family did their best to make her feel loved, yet somehow it never worked. Because she didn't. It just didn't feel...right.

It was like she wasn't allowed to happy like she wasn't allowed to feel anything but misery.

Venus ran her hand through her hair, even though her hair was pulled up and there wasn't much to brush away.

Oliver looked at his daughter, frowning, looking perplexed. "Venus..." he said slowly. She didn't meet his eyes. How could she? It was hard, admitting you weren't happy, and it was even more difficult to talk to your parents about it. Somehow it just seemed inappropriate. This sort of thing was what normal people talked to their friends about. But Venus didn't have any friends.

"You don't need to feel that way," Oliver continued. "You don't have to be anything your not. You're not your sister. You're not your brother."

Venus snorted. She wasn't Jupiter. That was previously the problem.

"Find your own path," he went on, still. "It will take you where you need to go."

He hugged her once more, holding her tightly, lovingly. "And I promise, no matter where your path takes you, even if we don't agree with it, we'll still love you. We'll always be by your side, no matter what. Because that's what family does. You're not alone, Venus."

Venus felt her eyes well up with tears. His speech did little to help. He hadn't said anything she didn't already know, but if she didn't understand. If she had so much love if she knew she wasn't alone, then why did she feel like she was?

God, she thought miserably. What is wrong with me?

"I know," she said softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She nodded, but honestly, it felt as if she had. It was like a thousand weights had just been placed on her shoulders, and her heart had an Anker tugging it down. She did her best to hold it up, but it was much too heavy; honestly, she didn't know if she could keep at it any longer.

Oliver and Venus sat under the stars for another hour or two. They didn't talk anymore. It was just father and daughter, enjoying the stars together, a silent satisfaction from both.

For all her loneliness, Venus had to admit, it was kind of nice to spend time with her dad. They rarely did anything together. He was always busy working, sometimes even staying out late into the night hours. She wasn't exactly sure what he did; she had always just assumed that it was some sort of boring paperwork. All she knew is that it kept him away from her. And when he was home, he spent most of his time with Jupiter instead.

So, this was a nice change of pace, and she really enjoyed the feeling she got from it. She just wished that it could have lasted longer.

After a while, Oliver moved to check his watch. "Well, it's almost one in the morning. The fun's over for tonight, and you have school in the morning. So, we should head in."

Venus made a gagging sound. "Do we have to? I could just call in sick tomorrow."

Oliver mused over the idea, but he didn't bite. "You know, I did that all the time in high school. But your mother would kill me if I let you do that."

Venus folded her arms over her chest. "You got shot in the arm tonight, and you act like that's nothing, but you're scared of Mom?"

He nodded seriously. "I've seen some scary things in my time but none as scary as an angry Felicity Smoak."

Smoak was Venus's mom's maiden name. Since she was married, her last name was actually Queen, now, but Venus didn't bother to correct him. (How did someone get their wife's last name anyway?)

"Fine," Venus sighed. "I'll go." She pouted dramatically, before getting up and moving towards the window.

"Good," Oliver said. "That will save us both some trouble."

They climbed back into the house. Venus climbed into bed, where Jupiter was curled up into a ball and taking up half the bed.

Oliver moved into the hall, careful not to wake Jupiter as he walked. "Good night, Vee," he whispered from the doorway.

"Night, Dad," Venus whispered back. She shimmied under the covers, thankful for the warmth of the blanket. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a deep slumber after a few minutes. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable rest she had ever had, with Jupiter occasionally tossing and turning. But it was better to sleep than she had gotten in a long time. She was more at peace than she had been before the news broadcast earlier. At least, she knew her dad was safe. The Green Arrow had arrived before he was too badly hurt. And that was a start of something.

 **A/N:** **Finally! Another chapter! Woo! It took me a little while to figure out what I wanted to do here. I had a vague idea, but I needed a little while to flush out the details, you know?** **I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think in the comments if you have any thoughts, good or bad. It would really mean a lot to me, and it would be very helpful. Any feedback is welcome!** **(Also long as it's constructive and not hateful. Hate is annoying and I don't have time for it.)**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Toodles!**

 **~ Elsie**


	7. Note

I'm just gonna put this on all my stories...

1\. Perhaps if you told me specifically what you don't like I could do more to fix it. What specifically would make this better for you and other readers? The plot? Details? If the latter, then how much detail would you suggest? It will be overwhelming if I'm constantly drowning readers in details, but if I'm using to little...I need to know specifically what needs more and what needs less. If the former...What would you like me to do with it? I write for fun and to entertain. I write for myself as well as for the readers. It's only fair y'all get some say in what happens too

2\. Well like I said in the AN, it's on hold so I can edit and junk. So...

And honestly I'm really trying to be nice, but it's really annoying to see bashing every time I look at my reviews. I understand if you don't like it, and I've even made rude comments about crap I hate too...But if it's that awful for you, perhaps try doing one of these three things:

1) Give me constructive critisim so I can do better, as stated above.

2) Stop reading my work and trying to get a rise out of me

3) Get an account of your own, if you don't already have one, write something to show me how it's done, send it to me via PM.


End file.
